


Article

by ChexNix



Series: Educational [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Mao Mao, Educational, Gen, autistic Adorabat, autistic headcanon, the dreaded functioning labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: Adorabat gets misinformation then gets the truth from her hero.
Series: Educational [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Article

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread this so there might be some mistakes lmao, I'm hoping there's not, anyway this is super short and hopefully future educational ones I do are longer more interesting along side being educational kfjjenjnkd

Mao Mao was on the couch next to Badgerclops, he wiped his katana down to clean it from a previous battle while his friend played a video game. They sat in peaceful silence, enjoying one another's company. The silence broke when Adorabat burst through the door, returning from skewl. She said quick greetings and flew directly to the room. She did this when she wanted to do homework, it gave her a nice distraction free place to work. Setting her bag on the ground she began taking everything she needed out. One more trip to the dresser that was on the rooms farthest wall the little blue bat pulled out a laptop.

Opening it she immediately got distracted, which is why she starts her homework ritual so early. Adorabat saw a few mentions of 'autistic' and clicked the ad. She knew she could ask Mao Mao about anything if she wanted to know but this was opening up a whole bunch of new doors. The little bat being autistic herself she couldn't help but be curious! The article title read: Autism, Functioning Labels. 

"Functioning… labels?" Adorabat began reading this new topic, taking on the information instead of coloring a mathematic color-by-number homework sheet that was distributed by the teacher.

Mao Mao squinted, making sure every last spec of dust, dirt, and whatever else was off Geraldine before sheathing her. He stood and stretched, catching Badgerclops attention. He paused the game, thankfully this one paused, and got up to stretch too. It was nearing evening do they'd need to make dinner, it never took that long but making sure they had every ingredient did. It wasn't usually a favorite but they were trying something new tonight, they'd of course warned Adorabat before they were doing this so no mishaps or misunderstandings happen. Since there was no protest they'd went ahead and decided to do it. It's red enchiladas instead of the normal green.

While the two men readied everything for their cooking, after making sure their ingredients we're all present, they chatted about random things, remembering something funny that happened last week and how Badgerclops saw a new game he wanted. Mao Mao mentioned how Slim got caught selling illegal house plants and he'll get arrested for the next offence rather than a warning and a ticket. 

"You said today was the second time he was caught?"

"Yeah. Next, the third, is when he's getting locked up for a bit. How many times does a Sweetie Pie have to almost get eaten before he realizes it's not a good idea to sell illegal houseplants…" Mao Mao could go off on tangent but wanted to keep everything light. "So, you mentioned a new game?"

Before Badgerclops could spill the information he's been holding for so long about the game Adorabat landed on his shoulder. The badger readjusted himself and placed the food in the oven, greeting the little blue bat. Adorabat had a look on her face though, not excited but not upset. It was more of a confused look than anything, like she'd just learned something new about herself and didn't know what to do with it. It took her a moment to begin speaking when asked 'whats up?' but she began.

"Um." Adorabat looked around the room then down at herself. "Mao Mao? What do functioning labels mean to you?"

Mao Mao was taking his apron off for the time being but stopped when asked the kids question. "Well. Nothing. Functioning labels are just for neurotypical ableists to use."

Adorabat gasped, *Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, don't be. What's with the sudden question though?"

"I saw this thing that mentioned them and told about them! It said high functioning is the ones who can talk and do stuff on their own and low functioning can't talk and need help doing stuff. But I guess that's wrong then."

"Very wrong. You see, Adorabat, no one can be more or less autistic. You are autistic and that's it. Sure there are people who need a little more help with things but calling them low functioning dismisses the things they can do. And calling folks like us high functioning dismisses our problems. You've seen how I can go from fighting monsters and talking Badgerclops ear off to not even being able to handle too much sound."

Adorabat thought back to all the times it was exactly those ways, when Mao Mao hid in an alley to avoid the loudness of the town or he had to stay home because the smallest amount of light and sound could send him over the edge and into a super uncomfortable and not fun meltdown. She remembers her own moments when she could be out and fighting monsters with her friends and other days she needs to keep her space and do nothing but listen to her favorite song.

"I see what you mean! That's why it's a spectrum huh?"

Mao Mao nodded, "Precisely, and the spectrum isn't linear. It's more like a color wheel, you know about color wheels right?"

"Hmm, yeah! I remember seeing it on one of Badgerclops apps on his computer!"

Mao Mao ruffled Adorabat's head, giving her a couple pats before continuing the conversation.

"So that's why functioning labels are complete garbage. One minute I'm saving this whole town and the next I could be curled into a ball and unable to handle anything! And, just so you know, that's not weakness. Weakness is… being unable to accept your own flaws and figure out ways to accommodate yourself."

He flashed a smile to Badgerclops, who helped him learn that lesson sometime before. The badger gave him a thumbs up. Adorabat flew off Badgerclops and hugged the feline in front of her.

"Got it! Thank you Mao Mao!" 

"No problem. Never be afraid to ask about this stuff, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now, did you finish your homework?" Mao Mao slyly slipped the question in, he'd realized she was only in the room long enough to read an article and not color by mathematical number.

"Um. Yes?"

"No you don't, go get that finished so we can eat together, huh?"

"Yeah, and if you don't finish before I'm gonna have to eat all the enchiladas myself." Badgerclops shrugged, acting like those were set-in-stone rules.

Adorabat took off, as fast as she could to the room.

"If you need help don't be afraid to ask for it!" Badgerclops called out.

"That conversation went smoothly." Mao Mao basked I'm his own glory.

"I'm not gonna add to that cuz I'm not trying to fuel your ego." The badger walked off, back to the living room.

Mao Mao glared at his friends back, stopping only to smile, he realized that was basically a compliment. Something felt so reassuring and good to know he finally accepts himself and can help the kid accept herself too. He's hoping they'll be able to educate more than just one person from the whole experience though.


End file.
